


Saturday Morning

by Ari_Golden_Saga



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, comfy, jigoe, soft, this is just an excuse for Jigen and Goemon to dance together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Golden_Saga/pseuds/Ari_Golden_Saga
Summary: Goemon llega herido de un pequeño atraco a uno de los escondites de Lupin. Por la mañana se da cuenta que Jigen también está allí, la melodía de una radio les incita a bailar.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Saturday Morning

Tal vez es la luz difusa que entre por las rendijas de la persiana, el trino de las golondrinas o el dolor que le azota una vieja herida en el costado, pero de repente abre los ojos y se encuentra con un techo blanco. Goemon se desorienta por un instante, no sabe dónde se encuentra, una sucesión de imágenes le llegan de bote pronto: un escape, una herida de bala en el brazo, tomó un barco que le estaba esperando a la orilla y un viaje por el mar durante la noche. El samurái cierra los ojos e inspira profundamente relajando el ritmo cardiaco que se ha incrementado por unos segundos. Apenas recuerda caer sobre el lecho, estaba tan agotado.

Lleva su mano hacia el brazo dolorido, pero en vez de encontrar sangre seca se topa con un vendaje colocado pertinentemente, alguien ha debido ayudarle durante la noche. Recuerda el aroma a cigarrillos y metal, una sombra a su lado desinfectándole la herida.

De repente, escucha en la lejanía una música, parece ser la de una guitarra pero no está del todo seguro. Decide levantarse y ver con sus propios ojos si el escondite de Lupin está vacío como había pensado en un inicio o está lleno como la venda manchada de sangre parece sugerir. Echa un vistazo a la habitación en penumbras, es sencilla, las paredes son claras para guardar el frescor en verano, en el centro hay una cama grande y en frente de ella hay un gran armario de puertas abatibles; apoyada en el cabecero del lecho se encuentra Zantetsuken. Duda si tomarla o no, pero la música le inspira confianza, además alguien le ha vendando.

Sale del dormitorio, el suelo está caliente, se encuentra con un largo pasillo de paredes igual de blancas que el resto de la casa, hay cuadros de paisajes aquí y allá a lo largo del corredor y diferentes puertas de madera. Pero se deja guiar por la música hasta entrar en un espacio grande y bien iluminado. Se trata de una cocina, tiene todas las ventanas abiertas de par en par y eso permite que la brisa de la mañana se cuele y agite las cortinas turquesas. En una esquina hay una mesa antigua, redonda, rodeada por sillas diferentes pero todas ellas amarillas; ya conoce el mal gusto de Lupin por lo que no se sorprende.

Puede que sea el cansancio, el _jet lag_ o incluso el hecho de que esté aturdido, pero no es hasta cuando le escucha cantar que no se da cuenta que Jigen está delante de los fogones. Se queda un instante observándolo, bebiendo de todos los detalles que le permite aquel momento de remanso de paz. La luz cae a raudales y le hace brillar su cabello negro que se le enrosca sobre los hombros. No lleva chaqueta puesta y tiene las mangas de la camisa arremangada, dejando ver sus brazos a la vista. Goemon piensa que Jigen no es tan delgado como lo recuerda, su espalda es ancha y la ropa que porta se le ajusta como un guante. Se fija que no lleva la magnum colocada en la parte trasera del cinturón. Desliza la vista por la encimera clara pero no la encuentra.

El olor a pan recién provoca que su estómago crepite, no ha comido desde el desayuno del día anterior y se muere por una taza de arroz y caballa. Pero sabe de sobra que aquí, en Níjar, al sur de España, no tendrán ningún tipo de restaurante japonés que le sirva ese desayuno. Pero de igual manera, un pan de candeal cortado por la mitad colocado en un plato le hace salivar, uno de ellos tiene aceite por encima y el otro jamón. También hay otro plato con un manojo de churros y dos cafés humeantes en la mesa.

Goemon no quiere romper ni el silencio ni la tranquilidad que colma el ambiente, se siente sosegado y mundano. Sin robos, sin huidas o heridas que curar. Sin el ajetreo de cada estafa, la anticipación de formar los planes o los nervios sobre el éxito del trabajo. Tal vez necesite un descanso, piensa. El sonido de la radio le corta el hilo de pensamientos, la música ha cambiado, es otra canción, pero no hay voces, sencillamente la notas de una guitarra que se suceden las unas a las otras perezosamente. Recuerda que a Jigen le gusta la música clásica, ha debido estar buscando alguna emisora parecida y ha debido de dar con esta. Goemon decide que le gusta y que lo hacer por el hecho de que su compañero intenta seguir los ritmos de la melodía con su lengua, no muy exitosamente, pero le produce un sentimiento hogareño que creía haber olvidado.

Avanza un par de pasos y el aroma a tomate y otras hortalizas le llegan; Jigen se mueve bien ante los fogones, con destreza, mueve el sofrito y se encarga de mirar de vez en cuando un libro de cocina que tiene abierto de par en par sobre la encimera apoyado en la pared.

—Buenos días —saluda Goemon con un tono bajo, a la espera que el pistolero no se sobresalte.

Jigen respinga y Goemon cree que le escucha maldecir entre dientes, pero se gira y el pistolero esboza una sonrisa grande, de esas que pocas veces pone pero que son tan agradables de contemplar, que independientemente de quién seas a uno le calienta el corazón. Goemon descubre que los haces de luz dorados que se cuelan en la cocina hacen que los ojos de Jigen se aclaren y se sorprende al darse cuenta que jamás se había fijado su color, ahora de un castaño radiante.

—Buenos días —contesta el pistolero con buen humor, todavía con el cigarro retorcido en la boca —¿Qué tal está tu herida?

Goemon más que ver, siente que la mirada penetrante de Jigen cae sobre su hombro, donde se encuentra la venda anudada a su brazo. Le parece tan extraño ver la mirada de su compañero a simple vista, siempre oscurecida o bien tapada por el sombrero. Ahora tiene más efecto que antes, sobre todo porque puede ver sus gestos y zanja que Jigen es mucho más expresivo de lo que había pensado. Siempre gruñe, masculla o maldice, pero el movimiento de sus cejas y el color de sus ojos le aportan mayor profundidad.

—Mejor —dice al final, siente que tenía que llenar ese vacío, con palabras, con gesto o cualquier cosa para no perderse en la mirada de su compañero.

Por un instante se siente indefenso. Tal vez tenga el cerebro saturado de estrés y le esté haciendo ver y sentir cosas que no son. O tal vez se esté engañando como un idiota. Pero no importa, porque Jigen le vuelve a sonreír y Goemon tiene que apartar la mirada hacia la mesa para evitar que sus mejillas se arrebolen. El pistolero le hace un ademán con el brazo señalándole del desayuno que continua tibio.

—Sírvete, no he encontrado nada japonés por aquí cerca. Pero este libro parecía tener cosas interesantes… —añade, como si tuviese que excusarse.

Goemon decide no desaprovechar la amabilidad del pistolero que ha parecido levantarse de buen humor y no puede decir que no al desayuno cuando su estómago intenta rebelarse. Por lo que toma una de las sillas amarillas que le parecen más cómodas, por el rabillo del ojo ve a Jigen apagar el fuego, lavarse las manos y se acerca a él para colocarse en frente. Deja el cigarro humeante en una esquina de la mesa, toma el pan con aceite y le da un mordisco. Goemon se atreve a tomar uno de los churros que hay sobre el plato, el sabor le sorprende, creía que sería dulce, pero se equivocaba. Pero le gusta, el sabor es nuevo. Se siente tranquilo y hogareño. En paz por un instante en su mundo plagado de sangre y crimen. Jigen también parece disfrutar en silencio, la música no se ha detenido ni por un instante, ni tampoco el trino de las golondrinas que ve el samurái volar por el patio interior en el que desemboca la cocina. Tal vez sí necesite esas vacaciones.

—¿Lo conseguiste? —pregunta por lo bajo el pistolero, con la mirada puesta en su herida.

—Sí —contesta Goemon, nunca fue un hombre de muchas palabras.

Jigen no añade nada más y da un sorbo al café. Él parece confiar plenamente en Goemon, tal vez más incluso que con Lupin, aunque a este último le conozca desde hace más tiempo, y por ello sabe que si hay una mujer por el medio tendrán más posibilidades de perder que ganar, sobre todo si se trata de Fujiko. Goemon piensa que no hay nada más que decir y continua desayunando, los churros van descendiendo en número a la par que el hambre se apacigua. De vez en cuando, Goemon desvía la mirada de la mesa o de la ventana hacia el rostro de su compañero, debe tener calor, no solo porque en algún momento se ha deshecho de la chaqueta del traje, sino porque el flequillo que normalmente le cae sobre los ojos lo ha retirado de su frente hasta el punto que tan solo algunos mechones la acarician. Goemon no sabe discernir cómo le queda mejor, tampoco es que tenga muchas oportunidades de verle sin el sombrero.

El samurái apura el café, le ha tenido que echar bastante azúcar, es bastante más fuerte de otros que se ha tomado antes. Y antes de poder hacer algo más, Jigen se levanta y recoge los platos y vasos y los mete en el lavavajillas. El pistolero toma el cigarro y de nuevo se lo pone en la boca, se acerca a una de las ventanas que dan al patio y se apoya en el muro observando. Goemon no sabe qué hacer, debería ver cómo tiene la herida, pero no le duele tanto como pensaría que lo haría, en verdad; de hecho, podría hacer muchas cosas en esas horas muertas: meditar, limpiar a Zantetsuken y asegurarse que no tiene ninguna muesca o incluso jugar a las cartas. Sin embargo, se queda ahí plantado, en silencio, la música de la radio todavía llena el ambiente, no hay anuncios, sencillamente una nota continúa detrás de otra. Un par de golondrinas deben estar peleando o comiendo porque las escucha más alborotadas que antes, ve una posarse sobre el poyete de la ventana, le mira y echa el vuelo de nuevo.

Se trata de un tono bajo, pero Goemon logra escucharlo, Jigen está tarareando de nuevo. Por alguna razón los dedos del samurái se mueven por sí mismos sobre la madera de la mesa y comienzan a seguir la melodía desconocida, el patrón de las canciones anteriores ha calado en su mente y logra más o menos seguir el ritmo sin equivocarse. Está a punto de terminar la canción o eso cree Goemon cuando Jigen se gira hacia él, el cigarro está casi a punto de desaparecer. El ladrón más joven se detiene, sin saber qué hacer, está a punto de excusarse y de levantarse para regresar a su habitación cuando Jigen acorta la distancia en un par de zancadas y se inclina para tenderle la mano a Goemon.

El aludido frunce el ceño con desconcierto, pero la sonrisa descarada de medio lado de Jigen le hace devolverle una también, tomar su mano y dejarse levantar por la fuerza del otro. Da un traspié, ya que está descalzo y el suelo resbala un poco, pero antes de que pueda tropezar una segunda vez, Jigen coloca una mano en su espalda para sostenerle, sin apartar la otra del samurái. Goemon se da cuenta que a diferencia de las otras ocasiones Jigen es prácticamente de su altura, tal vez deben ser las geta por las que él siempre le supera por un par de centímetros, pero ahora se encuentran en igualdad de condiciones. Goemon puede ver de cerca los ojos oscuros de Jigen.

Ninguno de los dos sabe bailar la nueva pieza tan similar a las anteriores que comienza a sonar en la radio. Sencillamente se dejan llevar, uno abraza al otro y viceversa; las manos de Goemon caen en los hombros de Jigen, y las de Jigen acarician la cintura y espalda de Goemon. Ambos se mueven en un vaivén lento que tal vez no tenga nada que ver con la música pero sí con la paz y armonía que ambos respiran. Goemon quien todavía está cansado por el día anterior no puede evitar dejar caer la cabeza sobre el pecho del pistolero, este no se aparta, solo inclina su cabeza para apoyarla sobre el cabello sedoso de Goemon y continuar tarareando en la oreja del samurái, quien se estremece al escucharlo, se aprieta más contra él casi dejando que el otro sostenga su peso.

Goemon cierra los ojos, deja que mente en blanco como si estuviese meditando, pero permite que todas las sensaciones le abrumen cuanto puede. El sonido de la música, las golondrinas y una fuente cercana, el olor a las flores que hay en el patio, junto al de los cigarros y el metal de Jigen. El tacto de los labios del pistolero contra su oreja, el de su aliento deslizándose por su cuello, el de sus propios dedos contra la barba descuidada del antiguo guardaespaldas.

Goemon sabe que ese será uno de los pocos sábados más tranquilos que tenga en su vida y por ello no se despega de su compañero hasta pasadas dos canciones más.


End file.
